robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Uranus (Giant Robo)
Uranus is a giant robot from the animated OVA Giant Robo: The Night the Earth Stood Still. This mecha resembles an ancient Japanese clay doll, its hull looking as though it was made from blasted clay. Its arms and legs are stubby and seem to serve no purpose as the robot moves by levitation. History Uranus was created by the global super-terrorist group Big Fire and is operated by the organisation's top esper agent, Ivan the Terrible. During the first and second episodes of the OVA, Big Fire launches an attack on the Interpol base in Peking in order to kill Dr. Shizuma, the inventor of the Shizuma Drive. As the doctor is sped away from the base by the Experts of Justice, Ivan and Uranus intercept them on the road. Giant Robo comes to the rescue as its master, Daisaku Kusama, is among the Experts in danger. It attacks Uranus but the Big Fire robot is protected by an energy barrier. Dr. Shizuma, holding one of the original Shizuma Drive prototypes in his hand, suffers a mental breakdown and activates the sample when he inserts it into the engine of the damaged car. The sample emits an "anti-Shizuma field", shutting down every Shizuma Drive in a five-mile radius and causing a localized blackout. This causes Uranus to shut down as well, but Giant Robo remains active as it is powered by nuclear energy rather than Shizuma energy. Ivan shoots Dr. Shizuma, but the Experts secure the sample drive before he can take it. When the sample is removed from the car engine, the anti-Shizuma field is lifted and Uranus reactivates. With Giant Robo grappling it, however, Uranus is in no position to fight back and so Ivan makes a hasty retreat. Uranus' head separates from its body and Ivan flies away while the body self-destructs. Four days later, Uranus' body has been rebuilt and participates in Big Fire's operation in Shanghai, providing support for Genya and the Eye of Fogler. When the Eye is ensnared by a magnetic web net, Ivan and Uranus set about destroying the webbing devices, maintaining a safe distance from the Eye so as not to fall victim to its anti-Shizuma field. However, Daisaku, against orders from his superiors, takes Giant Robo and arrives in the city minutes later. As Robo and Uranus fight, they get closer to the immobilised Eye of Fogler and Uranus is shut down by the anti-Shizuma field. Daisaku and Robo take advantage of the situation with Robo delivering a powerful uppercut that knocks Uranus' head off. Uranus then explodes and Ivan is killed. Specifications * Shizuma Drive - Like virtually all technology in the Giant Robo anime, Uranus is powered by the non-pollutive and renewable Shizuma Drive. * Antigravity - Uranus' primary method of mobility is levitation. * Drill - Uranus' legs can form into a drill, allowing it to burrow underground and ambush enemies from below. * Modular Head - Uranus' head can detach from its body and move independently. It can either fly through the air or travel underwater. It can also transform into a car for inconspicuous on-the-road travel. * Sonic Waves - Uranus can emit destructive sonic waves from its eyes. * Lasers - During its final battle against Giant Robo, Uranus fired lasers from its eyes rather than sonic waves. * Force Field - An energy shield that protects Uranus from any attack. Category:Animated Robots Category:Mecha Category:War Machines Category:Giant Robo